To Be Truely Happy
by TributeSonata
Summary: COMPLETE. What happens when Narcissa finds Lucius cheating on her with Bellatrix? GORE


Narcissa tied her long, silky blonde locks into a secure bun and straightened her robes. She was to meet Bellatrix in Knockturn Alley and she wanted to look her very best. She cast a charm to keep her hair in place and trotted out the bedroom door. "Draco, Lucius, I'll be going now. If you need anything don't hesitate to contact me via telepathy," She waited for an answer and watched as Draco stumbled out of his bedroom.

"Got it, Mom," he muttered, stifling a yawn. Narcissa smiled and kissed her beloved son on his forehead and walked off to check if the lord of the house had woken. "Lucius," she whispered poking her head into his room. "Are you up?" she asked, striding to his side.

"Nar...cissa? I'll be up in a min." She grinned and ruffled his long, swaying locks before blowing him a kiss. "Be back soon!" she smiled and with a pop, she was gone.

-------------------

Narcissa reappeared in the streets of Knockturn Alley and dusted her emerald green robes once more. She made her way to a small café tucked away in a rather _clean _corner. Suddenly, she felt a tug on the hem of her robe and frowned. "What?" she snapped, gazing down at the filthy vermin that was clawing at her robes.

"Mrs Lucius Malfoy. I never thought I'd see **YOU** here, Narcissa," it grinned.

Narcissa's eyes widdened. "Aren't you...Sheob, the seer?"

Sheob's line-like eyes seemed to narrow into tiny slits and he gave her a lop sided grin. "That I am, Ma'am." Narcissa frowned. She had no time for lowly pieces of vermin, especially not the likes of Sheob. She tugged at her robe firmly, spun around and began to walk away, but tried to no avail to be oblivious to Sheob's cry.

"Miss Narcissa! Heed thy words!

They whom you hold dear,

Will do to you what you most fear.

The two will conspire,

They will play with fire,

They will hurt your soul...

Two hundred fold...

The impact of the accursed spell.

Blood will spill,

Hearts will break...

New found violence be found.

But remember this...

My dear little miss,

_Love is hatred,_

_In the purest form_."

Narcissa flinched, gave him a dirty look and hurried on her way, his words echoing in the shadowy depths of her mind. _"Love is hatred, in the purest form."_ What did that mean? She shook the words out of her head as she pulled open the large oak doors and stepped inside.

"Ah, Narcissa! You're late..." a cold voice laughed. Narcissa flushed and gazed down at her shoes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Was browsing for a little something for Draco." Bellatrix gave a slight nod and the corners of her mouth curled up into a slight smile. "Shall we?" she asked, gesturing to a table.

"Oh yes, Bella," nodded Narcissa as she added, "We have lots to catch up on. So, tell me, how have you been?"

Bellatrix grinned, in an evil, conceited sort of way. "Very good, my_ dear_ sister...**_VERY_** good."

----------------------------

"Out, **_AGAIN_**?" sighed Narcissa as Draco told her of another of Lucius' "business disappearances". She sighed once again, burying her face into her hands. "Oh well, Draco. Let's have lunch by ourselves again. Pumpkin stew okay with you?" she studied her son as he nodded. His blonde hair, piercing blue eyes. He reminded her too much of Lucius. But speaking of Lucius, where _was_ he, these days? She waved to the servants and told them to prepare lunch before shooing Draco off to make himself presentable if his father returned. Meanwhile, she tried to reach her husband with her mind. **_Lucius? Lucius? This is Nar- _**her blood froze. She could feel the swirl of his thoughts, the voice of a woman–the voice of a woman!? What in the name of Lord Voldemort was her dear, sweet Lucius doing? She felt her world clouding up as small, pearl like tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the floor, oblivious Draco was watching her every move.

"Mom..." he muttered and sighed as he silently closed the door of his bedroom. What had happened? He seriously couldn't fathom her feelings... happy one moment, crying the next. Seriously, what _WAS_ going on in the manor?

---------------------------

Lucius didn't return until that night for dinner, which was held in a tense atmosphere. Narcissa pulled a straight face, VERY unusual from her normal lovey- dovey look and small talk. The night's dinner was held in uncanny silence. Draco observed, frowning at the distance between his usually loving parents. Had something happened that he was unaware of? Could not have been, the house elves would have told him. So what was it? He pondered on it for the rest of the night. But still, no answer came to him.

That night, thoughts flowed through Narcissa's mind like a train. _"They whom you hold dear, Will do to you what you most fear. The two will conspire, They will play with fire, They will hurt your soul... Two hundred fold... The impact of the accursed spell." _Perhaps Sheob was right, after all. But who was the _other_, whom she held so dearly? Could it be? Bellatrix? Narcissa screamed with fury. "NO!" It couldn't have been Bellatrix, her dear sweet sister...the one who had gone through thick and thin with her. It couldn't have been. Narcissa allowed herself a fleeting happy moment-the thought that Bellatrix couldn't have been the _other_ woman.

How far she was from the truth, she did not realise...

_-------------------------------------_

"Avada Kedavra is too simple, Bella." He reasoned, giving her the cold, shining blade.

"But I'm so _good at it..._" She said, running a finger down Lucius' chest. She was trying his patience on purpose. Her way of being cute. Any other time he would have found it attractive. _But... this wasn't any other time._

"Must I do it then?" He asked, mildly annoyed. Bellatrix pouted, sticking out one of her delicious crimson lips.

"No,_ I_ want to." She said, taking the dagger with leisure, her eyes narrowed playfully. Lucius smirked.

The two darkness as she plunged it deep within. A whimper sounded behind the gag. Blood flowed freely, staining the old silk wedding dress.

Lucius snatched out the blade with ease and began to clean it. A simple charm could do that. Lucius turned to the bound and bleeding body of his wife and chuckled deeply, "Happy Anniversary."

"Die…Lucius…" muttered Narcissa as she struggled to stand up, freeing herself from the bonds. "Do you seriously think I was THAT stupid!?" she cried, shaking her fist at them and slammed the door behind them as she strode down, away from _them_, to think.

--------------------------------

The poison didn't work fast enough for her taste, so she resorted to violence. As she sat, remembering why she had gone to such drastic measures, the memory of her sister writhing under her Husband in her bed, under her pristine white sheets... it made her blood boil all over again.

She sat at the dining room table, spilled blood and earl grey tea dripping onto her lush green robes, which she had changed into after throwing out the ruined gown. Her face was pale and calm, though spatters of blood were drying on her face and hair, turning her silky blonde locks a horrid color reminiscent of rotting strawberries.

It had been only mere hours since she had slain them both, but her reasoning was slipping, as was her memory...

She remembered going down to Lucius' private dungeon, gathering the oleander nectar she used for cream to pour in their tea. She remembered them complaining of how dizzy they were and how the room kept spinning... but they weren't dying... they just wouldn't obey her and die! She hated it when people didn't listen, and this was no exception. Didn't they understand what this meant to her? Did they understand that to truly make her happy they needed to die?

After that, the events became fuzzy in her fragile mind. She remembered them screaming, begging, not understanding why Narcissa -- usually prim, proper, and graceful -- was digging a knife into their flesh, slicing and stabbing, covering herself with their spilt blood...

She realized she was gripping her handkerchief too hard, because small droplets of her own blood were oozing from her hands, her skin ripping around the cotton. Perhaps this wasn't the best way to remember...

Perhaps making sweets for her darling Draco would help...

She stood and walked into the kitchen, taking out the third largest knife in the drawer. The first was pinning Lucius' head to the table,the second pinning Bellatrix to a chair through her throat. Narcissa made a mental note to collect them and give them a good wash later. She couldn't have her good knives going to waste like that. It just wasn't proper.


End file.
